<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of War by Bearsofthewest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673782">The Art of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest'>Bearsofthewest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dream-son of Athena, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George was confused. Dream always chooses him on his team. So why is he on Technoblade's team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy &amp; BadBoyHalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I chose Skeppy as my last team member."</p><p>George was confused as Skeppy walked to Dream and the rest of the four-man team. Skeppy and Bad high five and SapNap looks to Dream as George heads over to TechnoBlade his team leader.</p><p>Techno grins as the teams make it to the opposing sides of the arena. George stood off a bit as Techno holds a team huddle.</p><p>"Alright team, we have a son of Ares and Poseidon on our team. The Dream team is about to meet their worse Nightmare." Tommy and Wilbur grin as excitement fills their circle. George is not as excited as he glances at the other side of the arena and sees Dream giving instructions to each member.<br/>
Yup, he was a natural-born leader.</p><p>Being the first son of Athena in over a hundred years. Actually he may be the first child of Athena in over fifty years, considering she didn't get into active relationships compare to the other gods like Zeus and Poseidon. </p><p>Yeah, George came to this camp of demi-gods and meeting other siblings from his dear dad. Zeus was by far the worse, filling three cabins up with teenagers ages 13-18. Tommy and Wilbur were sons of minor deities.<br/>
TechnoBlade was one of few children of Ares.<br/>
Sapnap was a special case, he was actually the son of Artemis , goddess of the hunt. The first child of hers in decades because she lives for the hunt and protecting women. Which Tommy loves teasing Sapnap about.<br/>
Like a time Tommy said something about women and Sapnap tackled him to the ground for the comment.</p><p>Bad was the son of Hephaestus, god of the forge. Funny considering he loves wearing a black and red hoodie at the camp all the time.</p><p>Skeppy was just another son of Hermes.</p><p>Yeah and that's it.</p><p>"-And George will take on Skeppy because he's going to be the easiest to take out and George is the most flexible out of us."</p><p>Oh boy...... Fun.</p><p> </p><p>----<br/>
The two teams line up and George sees Dream shift his signature smiling mask over his face as the referee prepares to blow the horn.<br/>
To begin the king of the hill game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream watched on behind his mask as Sapnap and him split from Bad and Skeppy. Charging straight for Techno's squad. Techno ready his blade as Sapnap drew his bow as Dream charged pass him. Wilbur stands with his shield at attention as Dream makes contact with Techno who pushes his blade against Dream's. </p><p>He grins behind his mask as he swipes Techno's leg from under him and kicks Wilbur's shield with the leftover momentum. Sapnap's arrow shoots by him as Techno quickly blocks the arrow and Dream continues to one v two in close combat.</p><p>He leaves the rest to his team.</p><p>---<br/>
George and Tommy made their way up the contraption that protected the flag from the players. Fire shot out holes and sweat began to form on George as he unexpectedly dodges an arrow that came from behind him. George only takes half a glance to see that it was Sapnap who shot at him and Tommy before getting shoved to the side by Wilbur.</p><p>So that's Dream's plan, distract the heavy hitters from the prize, allowing the weaker players to go for it.<br/>
Weak... George would have noticed that his sweat was being reabsorbed into him if he wasn't filled with a need to prove himself.<br/>
He will so Dream that he was a better player than Skeppy. Tommy nearly choked as he was suddenly hoisted up from the back of his collar and throw over the last bit of the tower.<br/>
"GEORGE WHAT TH-"A crash confirms his landing and George used the last of his adrenaline to also launch himself over the last ledge. He lands and stubbles a bit correcting his footing and balance.<br/>
Both him and Tommy catch their breath as they look to the center of the platform. There standing tall was the white flag. </p><p>Definitely no sign of Skeppy and Bad. George almost grinned at Tommy, who's losing now Dream? </p><p>His thoughts were cut short as a fireball was shot at him and Tommy. Rolling out of the way and hearing the explosion that came afterward. George looked up to see Bad.</p><p>Badboyhalo is a lucky demigod. Unlike most demigods, who only got minor gifts from their olympian parent, Bad got the full package.</p><p>Bad before the match was only a teenager with brown hair and glasses and could barely be scared of almost anything.<br/>
Bad now was blazing with power, his skin and hair were black as charcoal and his eyes glowed white.  The fire was making him able to hover as he held his hand to the side readying his next fireball.</p><p>George feels heated as sweat builds again but quickly was reabsorbed and George didn't hear Tommy shouting wait as he charged Bad.<br/>
George runs and is too late to react when he notices the bomb that rolls into his path.</p><p>George coughs and Tommy yells for him. Powder....It's powder. Tommy rushes and is quickly blow away as a fireball makes impact and Tommy falls from the platform.</p><p>George gets ready to charge at Bad again and only realizes when he falls flat on his face that he feels drain.</p><p>"WHAT?"<br/>
--<br/>
Dream grins as Techno falls for the final time, this time to his knees as his broken blade lays before him.<br/>
He heard George from here.<br/>
Sapnap keeps Wilbur at bay as Dream makes his way up the tower, dodging the fire and stray arrows.<br/>
---</p><p>'BUT HOW?'</p><p>His gift should be working , so why wasn't it?</p><p>A giggle sounds and Skeppy makes his way into view before high fiving Bad who has return to his normal self.<br/>
George watches as both Skeppy and Bad raise the flag and horn signals.<br/>
He lost...</p><p>Shoes came into view and George accepts the hand given to him and he watches Bad and Skeppy dance with the flag. Clearly enjoying themselves.</p><p>"You know you're going to itch later if you don't wash that off." Dream said beside him as they make their way down.</p><p>George looks to Dream and he had to ask." How did you know?"</p><p>Dream lifts his mask and grins"The opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself."</p><p>"Sun Tzu" Techno finished as he tosses a coin to Dream......</p><p>Wait a minute..... WAS THIS A BET THE WHOLE TIME??!<br/>
"I should have known, you win." Techno went off his own way, probably to hit the showers. George only just now notice that Tommy was being helped by his archenemy,Sapnap.</p><p>"To answer your question George, Bad wouldn't use his power without Skeppy."</p><p>Wait......  So he didn't know? </p><p>Dream walked ahead of him and George saw him throw one last glance at him before heading out.</p><p>George then started to Itch.<br/>
----<br/>
A few hours before.</p><p>Techno had a challenge for Dream.<br/>
"I bet the Dream Team can't defeat the blood god without the full team."<br/>
Dream was interested and decided to one-up him.<br/>
"Okay, I bet I can win with Skeppy." Techno chuckled and shot a look Skeppy who was laughing with Bad.<br/>
He held his hand out Dream and the bet was set.</p><p>----<br/>
Skeppy was the Son of Hermes. Dream knew this. Most knew almost all children of Olympus had only minor gifts from their godly parents. But what some don't realize is powers aren't the only gifts they get.</p><p>Dream himself hasn't inherited any major powers from his mother, Athena. Sapnap had excellent sight from Artemis. George had the power to reabsorb water through his skin and get a short boost of energy.</p><p>Bad was actually the most powerful demigod in terms of godly gifts. </p><p>Then come the drawbacks. Bad is like an anxiety-filled puppy and rarely ever showed his gifts. Techno was as brutal as Ares at times when it comes to war. Once George's skin dries out, he can't fight back without nearly passing out.</p><p>Dream knows this.</p><p>That is why he wanted Skeppy.</p><p>Skeppy, Son of Hermes. Hermes the god people know and rarely care for. </p><p>Dream hears a small bomb go off and Bad yelling at Skeppy as he runs away.</p><p>Skeppy was the Son of Hermes, a trickster god.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a few days ago I saw a video where TechnoBlade was played as son of ares(the song was put you in your place) and he insulted my boi Skeppy for being the son of Hermes. So I decided to fix that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>